Gravestones and Greif
by daedricprinceofpickles
Summary: One year has passed since Naruto's death and Hinata has come to visit his grave. (just an attempt at an angst-y oneshot)


My Most recent attempt at angst… Yes, it's really not that great but practice makes perfect so here goes!- Rei

* * *

The cold morning air chilled her, no matter how thick her jacket was the weather beat it and sunk into her skin, freezing her to the bone. Her minty breath was visible with every exhale she released. Cheeks were tainted pink as well as the tip of her nose. Hinata pulled the blue scarf she wore above her mouth and over her nose, hopefully that would do something to help her. Pale and fabric covered hands shook from the cold, but the heat from the bowl of noodles she held warmed her nicely, she smiled and walked on.  
No one had been in the village that day it seems the weather scared them all to stay inside, Hinata couldn't blame them though of course it was freezing outside. If it wasn't for her needing to make this delivery she would still be indoors. Inside her warm home, sipping homemade milk tea. And now she was rethinking this, maybe she should head home.  
Hinata shook her head a little and shut her eyes as she walked on. The scarf wasn't helping much but at least it kept her nose from turning into an icicle. A thick gust of wind flew by blowing the long violet strands of hair to the left- some flying in her face. She grabbed the pieces that blocked her few and tucked them behind her ear.

Hinata walked on for an hour and a half in dead silence, until she reached her destination. She opened the black gate and stepped inside the fenced in piece of land.  
Walking past each slab of stone that stuck up from the ground until she found the right one. The heiress sat down on her knees beside the year-old grave and put the now cold bowl down on top of it. "Good afternoon, Naruto-kun." She greeted with a weak smile. "I brought your favorite. Haha, i-it's a bit cold though. It's from Ichiraku's though- beef ramen made from scratch. M-Made just how you like it!" Hinata said brightly, happy to see her friend again she crawled over closer on her knees. Her smile faded as she took off her purple thick mitten to drag pale digits across the letter's that spell his name- engraved on the dark piece of stone. Her body twitched at the cold but she ignored it. This empty- no _completely _hollow feeling filled her. Finally she understood what being lifeless felt like. Being lost and alone. Tears pooled in her eyes before stripping down her cheeks, leaving small streaks with each drip that fell.  
"I-I should pull myself together, huh? I-I'm sorry for making such a fuss." She said sitting up straight and proper. Choking back more tears. "I-I remember the time that... I-I was being bullied by those kids, f-for something I can't even remember. And you stepped in and told them to let me go, they focused on you and ev-even though they hurt you. You stood up to them and from then on you were my hero." Hinata laughed unenthusiastically before she felt her body shaking again. Whether it was because of the cold or just the pain she felt from the memories- she didn't know.  
"Th-then when we were in the academy, I would always watch you stress over your work or joke around. You never seemed to care what people thought about you. I always admired that... Your boldness a-and your strength to be who you were always blew me away. You were always full- full of surprises weren't you, Naruto-kun?" she drug her fingers against his name again "During the chunin exams when you stood up for me again I-I felt so strong... You always gave me strength to stand up and fight. You- You gave me everything, Naruto-kun. You really did." Hinata felt the tears fall "Darn it... I said I wouldn't cry anymore, hah... I-I'm just being silly, forgive me please."  
She sat in silence for what seemed like days, her scarf fell down and the cold chill assaulted her mouth and throat, making it feel icy and dry. Again- she didn't mind, although her body felt numb now she didn't notice. Her entire focus was on the memories she had with him- with Naruto. "I-I never _really_ got to tell you how I feel about you. Even when I fought Pain, I didn't really tell you it all. S-so I suppose I could now... And maybe if you're out there you'll hear me."  
She cleared her dry throat and shut her tear-soaked eyes. "You weren't _just_ a comrade to me, or a teammate. You weren't just a hero or an idol. You-You were everything, simply... everything. Th-the sun and moon, the stars, the summer warmth the cold and-" Her body jolted forward, the tears she had been holding back were now flooding out in screams and sobs. "You're-You're still everything to me Naruto-kun... You're still everything. I-I can't think right, right now. I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Her throat felt like it was on fire now as she screamed loudly- pounding her fists against the cold ground "Why did you have to go?! Y-you were supposed to live! You were supposed to become the Hokage an-and live a long happy life and be with someone you loved, you were supposed to have kids a-and be here for everyone... WHY?!...Why... Why did you have to leave me?"  
The cold heiress continued to mumble to herself as she looked up towards the sky. Fragile pieces of ice flew slowly onto her nose, melting when it touched against her '_Oh... It's snowing...'. _Hinata pulled her arms up to watch another snowflake land on the palm of her bare hand. Slowly each one melted at the touch. Her body had finally given out as it slammed down onto the ground- on top of his grave, the bowl of now icy ramen shook but didn't spill but a drop. She stared at it as her eye lids grew heavy from the crying she had done not that long ago, that she was still doing. Her head pounded against her.  
Hinata shut her heavy eye lids and let herself drift away- hopefully this would be the end. That the cold would over take her and she would see him again. A weak smile pulled at nearly-frozen tiers as her dreams took over.

"Hinata... Hinata?" The pinkette shook the sleeping girl, before lifting her up as her eyelids opened revealing blood-shot lavender eyes. "Hinata... It's freezing out here! You can't keep doing this... He's- he's gone, Hinata... You just have to let it go." It pained Sakura to admit it but this was getting bad- it was one thing for Hinata to do this in the summer or even fall but it was below freezing and snow had pilled up on her. It was getting obsessive, no- it _was_ obsessive.  
Hinata looked around letting her eyes adjust, it was now dark outside, and she couldn't feel any of her limbs. "Why couldn't you have left me out here?" Hinata half screamed but her soar throat cracked in between her sentence- giving her the feeling of swallowing icepicks. "What?"  
"Why couldn't you have left me?! I-I just-I just wanted to see him ag-" Her head flipped to the side as Sakura's surprisingly warm hand met her cold hard cheek with great force, leaving a stinging feeling behind. Hinata turned her head back to stare at Sakura, shocked by her slap. "You would seriously end your _life_ just to see him. Do you _honestly_ think that's what he would want? Did you not think about your family, Shino, Kiba, Ino, me, _everybody? _And what about Neji..." Sakura paused for a moment to stare at Hinata's still face "How do you think he would feel about this, what do you think he would say if he were here, huh? What would he do?" Hinata remained still, staring at Sakura with widened, dry eyes. "Y-you're right... I... I-I'm sorry... I'm just... so sorry, Sakura..." Hinata gripped tightly at Sakura's maroon jacket and pulled her head in to rest on Sakura's chest. What was she thinking? She couldn't do this, no she wouldn't- neither Naruto or Neji would want this. "Th-thank you, Sakura." The medic wrapped one arm around Hinata's snow covered chilled back and brought the other up to grab the back of her head. "Let's go home, alright?"  
"Y-yes..."


End file.
